criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Erikah Mabayo/Central Characters of Kroyville
So thy, I'm planning for the central characters of Kroyville. Here are the list: #Kroyville Entrance's Marilyn LeBlanc. Marilyn LeBlanc is the vice-mayor of Kroyville that time. It is known that Marilyn's ancestor's name was Eva LeBlanc, however it is wether right or wrong for that one. LeBlanc Family is the most heroic family since her ancestor saved the whole Kroyville by means of investigator, and Eva was famed by the police that time. Marilyn LeBlanc will rise to the Mayor status once Gary Bush is incriminated for life. #Kroyville Entrance's Ayako Witherwood. Ayako Witherwood is more known of being the... #Kroyville Entrance's #Dahon Park's Fatima Nidall. Fatima Nidall is the current founder of Dahon Park, which it is inherited by each ancestor by ancestor. Fatima Nidall, and her own community loves nature so much that they raised animals and plants by their own. It's fine for them to sell their goods to the other people as an act of peace. However, corrupt businessmen tried to conquer Dahon Park as their own by means of murder, but once they are incriminated, Fatima Nidall's community will be peaceful once again. #Dahon Park's #Dahon Park's #Walker Bridge's Rei Turney. Rei Turney is suspected of murder at The Job Scam, right? Yes. Rei Turney is a hot-headed, boyish young woman who was actually an adventurer that actually gets into so many fights but she won at almost all of them. Though while she was a baby she was abandoned by her parents but they were killed by an unknown terrorist group, as she was raised by the poor people. Unfortunately, she was so "rude" (thanks to the other bullies) that she was evenly abandoned by the poor people when she was 12. Now she is living alone without a house, seemingly has no friends, and she keeps fighting for money to live. At the end of Walker Bridge District, Rei Turney managed to make friends on her own and started her very good gang life with friends, once and for all. #Walker Bridge's #Walker Bridge's #Moonlight City's Cynthia Skyla. Cynthia Skyla is the local-renowned gamer. Cynthia Skyla plays, Bokemon, BotA II, and uLoL. Cynthia is famed by her great skills of gaming. It is known that Cynthia Skyla, loves the moon, and she lives to the hills (at Dahon Park) when she can see the sight of the moon. In addition, Cynthia Skyla is the one of the people who still respects the people of Dahon Park. However, no one knows that there is a cheater who defeats Cynthia at the final round at 38th eSport Contest, and at the end of The Ragequitter, Cynthia was crowned a champion after the 39th eSport Contest, including the killer of The Ragequitter's prized money. #Moonlight City's Job "The Jobber" Jobberson. info coming soon #Moonlight City's #Mount Hatobu's Reika Hatobu. Reika Hatobu is a national-renowned archer, known of demonstrating her own archery skills to the people, and known of being a hero of Mount Hatobu from assassinating the IRIS' first leader. Reika Hatobu has the greatest grudge against IRIS since she knows that the IRIS still rise. #Mount Hatobu's #Mount Hatobu's #Frenchlight Shores' Senrya Izayoi. Senrya Izayoi is the boy version of the creator's self, Erikah Mabayo. Senrya is suspected of murder the most than other six, and Senrya is the most abnormal central character among other six, since Senrya is suffering to ADHD, was a Perfectionist, doesn't speak English fluently (just only grammar) and is a goth. Senrya is also a loner, although. #Frenchlight Shores' #Frenchlight Shores' #Darklust Falls' Layla Sata'in. Layla Sata'in's identity is however, unknown. She is only known of being a prostitute, being malicious and having unbridled freedom, and is a goth. #Darklust Falls' Julia W. Goodwin. More or less, it is wether unknown. #Darklust Falls' These seven central characters may be suspected of murder by over 5 times at their own respective district, and even there's a chance of them being suspected of murder by once, or twice at other districts. Category:Blog posts